


For one, for all

by opposablethumbs



Series: Micromarvel [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, POV First Person, Valentine's Day, micromarvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9724973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opposablethumbs/pseuds/opposablethumbs
Summary: Tony tries, sometimes too hard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://micromarvel.tumblr.com/).

I gave him a rose. A red rose. Tied a gold ribbon around the long stem. Even scratched my finger on a thorn doing it; I'd told the florist not to trim them. It seemed poetic at the time. Something about pricks?

But I gave him a rose. A single, perfect bloom. Something precious yet precarious. My heart in a handy-dandy gift.

He took it, and he smiled. “Gee thanks,” he said.

He turned my rose over in his hands, still wearing his gloves. 

“You got enough for the rest of the team?” he asked.

And, of course, I had. 


End file.
